There are devices that are known to strip cast metal, including aluminum. They include belt, drum and block casters. Generally, embodiments of each technique employ drums, belts, or blocks that are placed together in a way that their exterior surfaces create a molding zone when molten metal is placed therebetween. The position of the circular devices is typically rigidly fixed to ensure a constant gap or height in the molding zone. However, it has been discovered that there are disadvantages to permanently fixing this gap because the molding zone will vary due to thermal expansion and other reasons. Consequently, there are devices designed to vary the height of the gap. Additionally, others have developed devices to adjust the position of the nozzle that delivers the molten metal to the circular devices to accommodate changes in their position.
However, the present inventor has discovered a new way to control the casting gap and nozzle clearance simultaneously by adjusting the relative positions of the drums or pulleys that define the casting mold.